


Sweet Belle

by Kylorenfan123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenfan123/pseuds/Kylorenfan123
Summary: Belle knew her husband had been through some bad experiences, but she didn't know it was this much. Let alone did she know just how many people hurt him. She was done with it and would make sure they or anyone never hurt her love again.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OUAT, Rumple, and RumBelle fic. I love Rumple a lot and am upset at all he suffers through in his life, so this is a vent fic disguised as Rumbelle. I have no idea where this fic will go, so I'm on the ride the same as you. I hope you all enjoy.

Belle didn’t realize she could be so angry, but it makes sense she could when it came to him. She loved Rumpelstiltskin with all her heart, so to find out what he had been through made her whole being darken with the want, the need to avenge him. As he broke down one night after an experience earlier that day with one of his abusers and told her piecemeal about his miserable, torturous existence before she came into his life; she felt it. An all-consuming fury that needed to be satiated with blood. It was then she made her decision, she would take care of this sweet, good-natured man who had been taken advantage of his whole life. She held him as he explained between tears that drenched her blouse and gasps for breath that warmed her throat. Eventually he was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and she dressed her husband for bed, wiping his tear-stained face and reddened eyes. Giving him a kiss on his cheek she threw their comforter over him. She ran her hand through his beautiful locks and whispered. 

“Go to bed my love, I’ll be up soon enough.”

He smiled and muttered words of love that made her heart swell, then turned on his side already entering a state of sleep. If she didn’t know before she knew she had to do it now. She would go after all that had hurt him. Firstly, she had to make a list.

* * *

People of Importance

  * His Mother
  * His Father
  * Milah 
  * Killian
  * Cora
  * Zelena



* * *

She closed her journal and grasped it close to her chest. She knew she needed to guard this with her life, no one much less her husband could know. This list would be a good starting off point, she would now have enough research to do that would keep her busy for  the majority of the day. Good thing she only worked part time at the library, and she could do research there as well. All her notes would be kept on her laptop, which she carried around all the time, so it wouldn’t raise suspicion. She already knew three of them were living in  Storybrook , so it was only a matter of time before she found the others. She smiled and put her journal and laptop in her bag, then made her way to their bedroom. Tomorow would be her first day of research and she would be just a bit closer to sweet vengeance. She curled around her husband's frail, sleeping body and held him to her chest and drifted off to sleep, happy for what awaits them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Belle got the list made! Next chapter will be a flashback to their first date. The plan for this fic will be a current time chapter and then an alternating flashback chapter. Please leave comments! I'm always interested to read what people think.


End file.
